Episode Forty Five Depression
This is the first episode in season five and the forty fifth episode overall in the series. Previous Episode: Episode Forty Four Next Episode: Episode Forty Six Plot It's been a month since the events of Season 4. Kate tells Anne to get the next issue out now, then gets a phone call. Billy wakes up next to Teddy, and starts crying. Cassandra returns with Shilo and realize Kate, and Tsu have done a good job running things. Z'Reg, #96, Lyja and Elijah often hangout at the mansion, sometimes joined by Cassandra, Tsu and Kate but never Teddy. Josh walks in and says he is their new S.H.I.E.L.D Liaison. Just then Billy and Teddy walk back in and sit down. Billy mentions that Sheman and Reaper were brother phantoms and were actually working together to take over. Luke sits with Peter, as Maxwell joins them and tells them they are finally strong enough to fight again and must attack the mansion now. #96, Torus and Lyja leave for the night but Z'Reg stays with Elijah, Cassandra, Kate, Tsu, Billy, Teddy and Josh as they talk about the reformation of the official Young Avengers. Z'Reg is given the codename Crusader and Josh reclaims his codename Elixer as replacements for Klara and Ethan (who have joined The Runaways). Just then they are attacked old school style by Luke, Peter and Maxwell. A battle starts between them all. Luke attacks Z'Reg and Josh, quickly knocking them out with gas bombs, jumping over them, grabbing Kate and jumping out the window, just before they hit the ground his rocket boots stop them and he throws her over his shoulder and takes her. Peter takes on Cassandra, Elijah, and Tsu, Cassandra shoot at him as Elijah super speed Tsu behind him and Tsu electrocutes him with a weapon. Elijah super speeds and pushes him into Tsu's arms who punches him out. Billy absorbs Maxwell's Lightning when he starts to shoot it out his hands, and Teddy smashes him into a wall, saying hes sick of attacks. He then tells Billy over top of Maxwell's unconscious body he wants to retire. Billy begins to cry and when Maxwell wakes up Billy punches him out again, and walks away, falls to his knees and cries as Cassandra, Tsu, Elijah, Josh and Z'Reg watch. Teddy sits behind him with his hand on his back. Kate wakes up next to Luke, who says after everything they have been through, he did not want to become evil, he had no choice, and once it started, he could not stop it. He says the spell but on him years ago did not break when Karnilla and Amora died, he is not sure how to become good anymore, so he does what he must. She tells him he is a poor excuse for a man and he chokes her almost to death then ties her up and leaves. Elijah tells them they have to save Kate, and Billy, Teddy, Cassandra, Tsu and Z'Reg head to find her as Josh takes Maxwell and Peter on a S.H.I.E.L.D. Ship to a new prison. Luke tells Kate he will never give up on her. Kate tells Luke she hates him. Just as the team breaks in. Billy teleports Luke away immediately and they save Kate. Luke falls into the ocean. Billy sits alone, and talks to his dead mothers, telling them all he feels is pain and darkness. He looks over to see Kate, she sits with him and tells him it will be ok. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Kate Bishop Cassandra Lang Tsu-Zana Elijah Bradley Z'Reg Josh Foley Shilo Conrad Anne #96 Lyja Luke Cage Peter Petiski Maxwell Dillion Nick Fury Torus Storm Category:Season Five Category:Episodes